


Bros Before Hoes

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Brotp, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: The first days after Havoc gets his legs back are the hardest, but they’re made easier with his best buddy by his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Fic Contest prompt: Best friends

Jean’s eyes nearly crossed with pain. “Goddamn, wish I was still numb!” he groaned.  
  
Braeda slugged him in the arm.  “Don’t even kid, man.  At least a bladder infection will clear up.  It’s a small price to pay to be able to take a leak without a catheter.”  
  
“True,” Havoc hissed.  Finally he was finished filling the little bottle beside his bed and he capped it securely.  “Nothing says ‘Date me!’ like a bag full of piss in your lap.”  
  
His friend laughed through his nose.  “Though if anyone had approached you with one, that was the girl to nab.  That meant she saw _you_ and not your _condition_ , or what you could do for her.”  
  
Havoc waved his comment away and lit up a cigarette.  “Don’t matter anyway, now!  I’m gonna get these legs back in shape and be ready to go dancing soon!”  
  
“Figures, gonna up and leave me for some girl,” Braeda mock sniffled.  “That’s alright, I see how it is!”  
  
Havoc wheeled over and slapped Braeda on his ass with a wolf whistle.  “Pals before gals, man!  When I’m back at one hundred- no ninety- percent, we’ll go out and raise hell all over Central, maybe pick up a couple of girls-”  
  
“Where?  From the Christmas Inn?” he asked with his brow arched.  
  
“My treat.” Jean answered with a real smile.  “For puttin’ up with my stubborn ass.”  
  
Braeda roared laughter and agreed- both that he’d been stubborn and that he’d accept his gift.


End file.
